Kaitou Kid
Kaitou Kid (怪盗キッド Kaitō Kiddo, lit. Phantom Thief Kid) is the main character in the manga and anime franchise Magic Kaito, and a recurring character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Kaitou Kid first appeared 18 years ago in Paris, a herald to the quiet retirement of the master thief, Phantom Lady. 'Toichi Kuroba' Main article: Toichi Kuroba Toichi Kuroba (黒羽 盗一 Kuroba Tōichi) was the original Kaitou Kid. Toichi as Kid was the greatest jewel thief in Japan as well as the best stage magician in Japan until he was murdered in a fake magic accident. Sometime prior to his death Toichi had his attendant and friend Konosuke Jii promise him that he would never tell Kaito about his thieving. Chikage was well aware of her husband's double life, having witnessed the inception of Kaitou Kid. Toichi ceased to be Kaitou Kid only upon his death in a fake magic accident arranged by a mysterious rival group. 'Konosuke Jii' Main article: Konosuke Jii Konosuke Jii (寺井 黄之助 Jii Kōnosuke) temporarily portrayed Kaitou Kid eight years following Toichi's death in an effort to lure out Toichi's murderers. Jii ceases being Kid and becomes Kaito's assistant when Kaito dons the mantle of Kaitou Kid himself. Since then, Jii has occasionally been a decoy Kid on Kaito's behalf, but more commonly he assists on heists in other ways. 'Kaito Kuroba' Main article: Kaito Kuroba Kaito Kuroba (黒羽 快斗 Kuroba Kaito) is the current Kaitou Kid. Kaito is a second-year student at Ekoda High School Class 2-B alongside his childhood friend Aoko Nakamori, the witch Akako Koizumi, and transfer student detective Saguru Hakuba. Kaito discovers his father's identity as the original Kaitou Kid after eight years following his death thanks to a secret room inside his house as well as talking with his father's attendant and friend, Konosuke Jii. Wanting to pick up where Jii left off, Kaito continues to be Kaitou Kid in an effort to lure out his father's murderers by making Kid a world-famous thief once again. It isn't until the Blue Birthday heist that the murderers appear and reveal that they are searching for the doublet red-colored gem Pandora, said to shed tears of immortality during the passing of a particular comet. Upon realizing the organization's aim and that his father was killed for his refusal to aid them in retrieving Pandora, Kaito vows as Kaitou Kid to find the Pandora gem first and shatter it into pieces. Kaito's mother is aware that Kaito discovered Toichi's secret room and has taken up the mantle of Kaitou Kid. Personality 'Toichi as Kid' Not much is given about Toichi as Kaitou Kid. However, we do know that at some point in time, a dark organization forced him to steal gems to find Pandora. His refusal led to his death in a "magic accident." 'Jii as Kid' After the death of Toichi, Jii lived by himself. Over the course of eight years, he grew angrier and angrier until he donned the costume of Kaitou Kid in order to lure out the organization that killed Toichi. He was only dressed as Kid twice before Kaito took over. 'Kaito as Kid' In both civilian and costumed life, Kaitou Kid is a compulsive trickster who is drawn to any challenge just for the sheer thrill of overcoming all hazards in the end. Kid is infamous for having a rather overconfident (close to the point of arrogance) attitude, always preferring to create as big a bang as possible. He loves nothing more than leading the police in wild goose chases, letting them get within a hair's breadth of catching him, before exiting one way or another. Seemingly having a soft-spot for his fans, there has been more than one occasion when Kid has refused to show when the police tried to bar the general public from witnessing his act. Generally, when these instances occur, one of Kid's tricks rely, one way or another, on his ability to blend in with a crowd. Kaitou Kid is also quite a charmer, seeming to always know just what to say to the ladies to leave them speechless. Kid hates to see others get hurt, and he never hesitates in leaping to rescue someone, whether physically or mentally. Despite his low reputation in some quarters, Kid does have a sense of honor, in as much as that he decides to leave the loot behind if it has no further purpose other than having challenged his trickster skills, doesn't contain Pandora, or when a more humane background stands behind their existence. These qualities are some of the reasons why he and Conan occasionally end up as allies in a common cause. For some as yet unexplained reason, Kaito suffers from a severe case of ichthyophobia (fear of fish). Appellations Detectives= |-|Law enforcement= |-|Suzuki family= |-|Thieves= |-|Others= Appearance 'Toichi as Kid' The classic Kaitou Kid outfit was originally developed for one of his stage performances to honor Arsène Lupin, but he decided to use it as his thief outfit after saving Phantom Lady. 'Jii as Kid' Jii donned the costume of Kaitou Kid, but used a smiling mask, in order to lure out the organization that killed Toichi. He was only dressed as Kid twice before Kaito took over. 'Kaito as Kid' Kid has dark brown hair (black in Magic Kaito 1412) with fringe that ends just above his eyes, but the rest of his hair is normally covered by a white top hat with a blue ribbon band. When dressed in his normal outfit, his right eye is covered by a white monocle that has a dangling green charm with a white clover imprinted on it. Kid's outfit consists of a white suit jacket on top of a blue shirt with a red tie and white dress slacks. The white Hang Glider Cape is attached to the jacket at Kid's shoulders. Kid wears blue socks with white Oxford style shoes with white soles. In his original appearances Kid wore white loafer type shoes. Kid has been seen wearing black shirts and pants along with a black hat to help cover his face, usually when doing information gathering for heists or when he has his "audience" at his heists looking elsewhere. Apart from these two outfits, Kid is a master of disguise and has been seen disguising as several people throughout the course of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. At several instances, it has been demonstrated that Kid shares a close natural likeness with Shinichi Kudo. This, on occasion (particularly in the non-canon appearances), allows him to pass himself off as Shinichi whenever needed, without requiring a special disguise. List of disguises used Main article: Disguise Kaitou Kid has used many disguises over the course of the series. These are the known ones used so far. 'Kaito Kuroba in disguises' Shiro Suzuki.jpg|Kaitou Kid briefly impersonated Sonoko's father to sneak aboard a cruise ship. Fake Ran in Red Dress.png|Kaitou Kid disguised as Ran to snatch the Suzuki family's Black Star Pearl. Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-00h24m04s67.png|Conan reveals Kaitou Kid changed into a police officer outfit during their first encounter on the roof. Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-17h42m07s212.png|Dressed up as a busboy, Kaitou Kid takes Ran's dress and duplicates it right before the showdown between him and Conan on the ship. Katsuki Doito.jpg|Rearrange the letters in "Katsuki Doito" to make Kaitou Kid. Vlcsnap-2013-10-29-19h39m14s76.png|I'm single, twenty-seven years old, and my name is Yoichi Sensui. Vlcsnap-2013-10-29-20h59m04s106.png|Kogoro not smoking tipped Conan off that the sleeping detective had been replaced. Fake Jirokichi Suzuki on bike.jpg|Kaitou Kid borrows Jirokichi's motorbike and face for a getaway. Eri Senju.jpg|As a creepy old treasure hunting woman. TV crew member Kid.jpg|TV crew can get close to the scene of a crime. Fake Wataru Takagi with smirk.jpg|Kid helps solve a murder as Wataru Takagi. Vlcsnap-2013-11-04-21h32m45s232.png|As a maid... Fake Ginzo Nakamori.jpg|Disguising as his rival, Ginzo Nakamori. Fake Genta hole in floor.jpg|Kid proves he can even disguise as a child. Kid disguise guard.png|Disguising as one of Nakamori's officers to escape. Fake museum guest.jpg|As a heavy man to hide lots of forged goods under his clothes. Hiroka Sumitomo.jpg|Kaito scopes out the location of his next heist as a maid, with his assistant Konosuke Jii in disguise as an old woman. Kaito Shiho 824.PNG|Conan coerces Kaitou Kid to face Bourbon as Shiho in an explosive laden luggage car. Kaito Sera 828-830.jpg|Kid unfortunately mistook Masumi Sera to be a boy. KaitouKidPic.jpg|Kid finding out about the world strongest safe. KidSonoko.jpg|Makoto and Conan were able to see through Kid's Sonoko disguise, making Kaito "lose" his bet to Sonoko. Vlcsnap-2013-09-18-01h36m44s39.png|In Movie 3, Kid disguised as Shiratori. Vlcsnap-2013-09-18-00h56m52s230.png|The first time Kid disguised himself as Shinichi to save Conan's true identity from Ran in Movie 3. Vlcsnap-2013-09-18-00h52m31s183.png|Kid uses Shinichi's identity a second time in Movie 8 to get closer to The Jewel of Destiny. Vlcsnap-2013-09-18-00h21m15s109.png|Kid changes his Shinichi disguise to a guard disguise after leaving the play in Movie 8 to attempt to deceive Conan. Vlcsnap-2013-11-02-20h14m51s65.png|Kid used Isao Shinjo identity to confirm if the jewel was real or not in Movie 8. Vlcsnap-2013-09-18-00h44m32s0.png|Kid uses a paramedic disguise to check on Ran after she lands a plane in Movie 8. Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-00h48m34s169.png|Kid disguising as Saguru Hakuba temporarily joined the teenage detective ranks in Movie 10. Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-00h53m39s163.png|Kid sneaks aboard the giant blimp disguised as one of the crew in Movie 14. Movie 14 maintenance personnel.jpg|Kid then changes disguises later in Movie 14 as one of their waiters. Fake Shinichi Kudo.jpg|Kid's third time using Shinichi's identity; saving himself from Ran when she was about to turn him in to the inspector and to board the police helicopter with Conan in Movie 14. Another fake Saguru Hakuba.jpg|Kid disguising as Hakuba for a brief time in order to distract Nakamori and his assistants, so he can escape along with the Bronze Statue. Fake Nakamori's assistant.jpg|Kid disguising as Detective Konno to win the challenge over Chat Noir. M19 shinichi.jpg|Kid disguising as Shinichi in Movie 19. Plot overview 'Timeline' Main article: Kaitou Kid timeline Relationships analysis 'Toichi Kuroba' :Main article: Toichi Kuroba's relationships 'Konosuke Jii' :Main article: Konosuke Jii's relationships 'Kaito Kuroba' Main article: Kaito Kuroba's relationships People who know Kaitou Kid's real identity Main article: List of characters who know Kaitou Kid's identity The canon characters who know Kaito Kuroba is the Kaitou Kid are Konosuke Jii, Akako Koizumi, Ruby Jones, and Chikage Kuroba. The characters who are or have been suspicious of Kaito are Ginzo Nakamori, Aoko Nakamori, and Saguru Hakuba. There are also one time characters from Magic Kaito who has found out Kaitou Kid's identity such as Ruby Jones from the Recollection of the Golden Eye. In the Crystal Mother's Tears, Prince Phillip of Ingram also finds out that Kaitou Kid is Kaito Kuroba. Character popularity *eBookJapan held a character popularity poll from April 12, 2011 to May 12, 2011 in which readers of Detective Conan (international included) could vote for their favorite character. Kid placed 1st in the poll with 1,460 votes out of the 5,883 that were cast. *Kid placed 2nd in the results of a poll ranking the top 3 "ikemen" ("good-looking men") of the series aired during the promotional special for The Lost Ship in the Sky. *In honor of the release of the 15th movie, Quarter of Silence, the official Conan movie website held a popularity poll for the top 10 Detective Conan characters. Kaito Kuroba/Kaitou Kid placed 2nd out of 10 with 18.99% of the votes cast. *In honor of the release of the 800th manga chapter, Shonen Sunday held a popularity poll/contest containing 91 Detective Conan characters to choose from. Kaito Kuroba/Kaitou Kid placed 2nd overall with 1,696 votes. Name origin Originally referred to as Kaitou 1412, Yusaku Kudo saw a reporter's hastily scribbled "1412" on a piece of paper and purposely misread it as "KID". Thus, Yusaku named the Kaitou Kid. Different looks 'Toichi Kuroba ' Elder Kid.PNG|Toichi Kuroba as Kaitou Kid's Appearance in Detective Conan (Episode 473) Asdadaasda.jpg|Toichi Kuroba as Kaitou Kid's Appearance in Magic Kaito 1412 (Episode 9) 'Konosuke Jii ' Jii as Kid.jpg|Konosuke Jii as Kaitou Kid's Appearance in Magic Kaito 1412 (Episode 3) 'Kaito Kuroba' Kid Before.jpg|Kid's "Before" Appearance (Episode 76) Kid Middle.JPG|Kid's "Middle" Appearance (Episode 396) Kid After New.JPG|Kid's "After" Appearance (Episode 724) Kid After.jpg|Kid's Appearance in Magic Kaito Special (Episode 3) Kid MK1412.jpg|Kid's Appearance in Magic Kaito 1412 (Episode 11) Quotes Trivia *'Kuroba' (Kaito and Toichi's family name) is also a way to pronounce "clover" in Japanese. This is most likely why a clover appears on Kaitou Kid's monocle. *Kaitou Kid was clearly modeled after the fictional gentleman thief Arsène Lupin, by French author Maurice Leblanc. In the French-speaking world, Lupin is as famous as Sherlock Holmes is in the English-speaking world. Interestingly, Holmes appeared in several Arsène Lupin stories; however, after Conan Doyle protested due to copyright laws, Leblanc changed the name to "Herlock Sholmes." *Kaitou Kid signs his heist notes with a drawing of his face in abstract. He re-draws this insignia for each note, so that police will know that it was truly him and not an imitator using a scanned copy of a former insignia. *He made a cameo in A Challenge Letter to Shinichi Kudo ~Prologue Until Goodbye~, in his Hang Glider Cape when the bomb explodes in mid-air. *In The Last Wizard of the Century, the police attribute 134 cases of thievery to Kaitou Kid, fifteen of which have been overseas including America, France, Germany, and 12 other places. In total, 152 gems have been stolen with a net worth of 38,925,000,000 yen but this thing is obviously not considered canonical in the main story of Detective and Kaito Kid . *Akako Koizumi once dressed up as the Kaitou Kid to trick Saguru Hakuba into thinking Kaito was innocent. During her escape with the target jewel, she screamed in a revealingly girly manner, causing Aoko to deduce that the Kaitou Kid must be a homosexual. *In both the Japanese and English dub, Kaito Kuroba/Kaitou Kid shares the same voice actor as that of Shinichi Kudo. *Kaitou Kid apparently knows how to drive as shown when he was disguised as Kogoro Mouri in Volume 30: Sunset Manor Case. See also *Characters *Kaito Kuroba *Toichi Kuroba *Kuroba family *Kaitou Kid Appearances *This fan-made Kaitou Kid reference page. References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Characters